


But I Am Not Skilled

by SecretlyThranduil



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: But Look What Happened, Feanor isn't a bad dad, Gen, Mae just needs some love, Poor Maedhros, This wasn't supposed to be angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyThranduil/pseuds/SecretlyThranduil
Summary: Maedhros likes to paint. But it isn't that simple.Ficlet for Tolkien Gen Week 2020
Comments: 14
Kudos: 36
Collections: Tolkien Gen Week 2020





	But I Am Not Skilled

Finally, I am alone.

I cannot do this with the rest of my family around.

I am not at all skilled like my brothers. I am not a musician, or a hunter. I am not mathematical, or any good at embroidery, and the one time I tried to grow plants, I killed the ones which were supposed to be near impossible to kill. 

Oh, and I am not a smith.

I am a diplomat, and far more temperate than my father; sometimes it feels like I am the only one able to keep the peace amongst the family, particularly amongst my brothers. Tyelko and Curvo have been particularly cruel to Moryo lately, who cannot help but retaliate. 

But I am not skilled. Not like the rest of them. 

I think that disappoints my father a little, although he would never admit it. His firstborn did not take after him at all, except in spirit.

Atto and Amil left yesterday for a family function in Tirion, much to Atto’s displeasure, and Káno has gone with them to see his group of fellow musicians. No one actually knows where Tyelko is, most likely in the woods of Orome again and he has taken Pityo and Telvo with him, as they have taken after their elder brother in their love of hunting and the forest. Curvo was unsurprisingly at the forges again, but Moryo is still around. He has taken up his embroidery again, and was perhaps the only one who wouldn’t tease me for this. Or he just wouldn’t care.

You see, I love to paint. I always have. Except I can’t reveal this to my family. Amil would most likely encourage it, being a talented sculptress and artist herself, but atto and my brothers? That’s another story.

Although I love to paint, I am not at all skilled. ‘Perhaps not worth spending all that time on for no result’, atto might say. Tyelko and Curvo would tease me relentlessly, as they do with Moryo and his embroidery, and even Pityo and Telvo had a vicious streak since they had grown up. They would never let me live it down.  
But there’s no one around now, and I have some peace. I can do what I love without judgement for once, without the scrutiny that falls upon the firstborn son of Fëanor.

Hopefully I will improve enough for my atto to be proud of this one day, for my brothers to respect this, but that will be a long way off. And things are already changing. 

Maybe once atto finishes his latest project, his ‘silmarils’ as he has begun to call them, I will have something to show him.

I hope so.

**Author's Note:**

> I had the thought that 'oh, what if Maedhros likes to paint'? and it somehow turned into 450 words of angst.


End file.
